


Birthday Present

by unamericanamerican



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamericanamerican/pseuds/unamericanamerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves to run around in his BVB jersey, much to Bastian's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I always see a gif set on tumblr of Louis wearing a BVB jersey and Lukas once made an Instagram post about how Marco Reus is Louis's favorite player. So this is a little story about Bastian's and Louis's relationship and how the Bayern/BVB rivalry comes into play. I imagine this takes place about a year or two in the future. I wrote this at two in the morning so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes! Hope you like it :)

“Louis Gabriel Podolski!” Bastian called out when he finally saw the father and son pair walking towards him in the airport. 

“Are you trying to break my heart?!” Bastian continued, dramatically bringing his hands up to his chest and throwing his head back. Louis giggled at his favorite uncle’s antics, running down the hallway towards him in his little BVB jersey. 

Bastian shook his head teasingly at the boy, wondering if he wore that jersey on purpose, just to mess with him. It was a long running joke between the two. Bastian was constantly trying convince him of the awesomeness of Bayern, while Louis held strong as a BVB fan. His Skype calls with Lukas were often hijacked by Louis, and they never failed to debate Bayern versus BVB. 

Giving up on his dramatic performance, Bastian held his arms out just in time for Louis to jump into them. The young boy quickly wrapped his arms around his uncle’s neck before pulling back to look at him. 

“Can we go to that shop by your house and get cookies?” Louis asked with polite enthusiasm, sticking his lower lip out just enough to make Bastian’s heart melt. Last time Lukas and Louis had visited, Bastian had taken them to his favorite little shop down the street and Louis had practically eaten his weight in double chocolate chip cookies. Apparently it left quite an impression on the young boy. 

“That was the first thing he asked me when I told him we were coming to see you,” Lukas added with a grin, placing a hand on each of their backs when he reached the pair of boys.

Bastian laughed, sharing a smile with Lukas before turning back to the younger Podolski in his arms. 

“Well then, it looks like cookies will have be our first stop of the day,” Bastian stated, causing Louis to pump his fists in the air in celebration.

"Alright, little man, it's my turn," Lukas grabbed Louis from Bastian's arms and pretended to toss him aside, before gently placing him on his feet. 

Lukas took his son's place in his best friend’s arms, settling his head on Bastian’s shoulder as Bastian ran his hands up and down his back.

“Can we get cookies now…” Louis interjected, impatiently tugging on his dad’s and his uncle’s shirts. This caused them to pull away from each other, laughing affectionately at the young boy and his one track mind. 

“Race you to the car?” Bastian propositioned Louis, who nodded enthusiastically and put on his game face.

Bastian playfully stuck his tongue out and started jogging away. “You don’t think you can beat me while wearing that jersey, do you…”

Louis yelled in protest, sprinting ahead to catch up with Bastian, leaving behind a laughing Lukas, staring after his two favorite people in the world. 

_About three months later… ___

____

Bastian made the trip up to Cologne the weekend after Louis’s birthday to celebrate, more than a little excited to give him his present. The idea had come to him after their last visit in Munich and all the back-and-forth teasing he and Louis had done surrounding Bayern and BVB. He thought it would be a cute joke gift to give him before giving him his actual birthday present. 

The three of them had a nice lunch out before heading to the park by Lukas’s house to kick the ball around. The weather was starting to warm up and Louis was egger to show Bastian the skills he was picking up during his training. 

When they arrived back home, Bastian brought his gifts out into the kitchen and set the first one on the countertop in front of Louis. 

Louis’s eyes got big and he glanced back and forth from Bastian to the wrapped box sitting in front of him.

Bastian chuckled, “Open it, Louis!” 

The young boy needed no more encouragement, ripping open the package while Bastian and Lukas looked on in amusement. 

Louis removed the top of the box and stared at the gift inside for a moment before taking it out. His expression remained completely neutral as he lifted the Bayern Munich jersey, inspecting the front before turning it around to do the same to the back, where he found ‘Schweinsteiger’ and the number ’31’ printed. 

Bastian watched him carefully, suddenly second guessing his gift idea. By the look on Louis’s face, he wasn’t finding it very funny. Bastian was anxious now, worried that Louis would think he was being an ass and trying to pressure him into liking Bayern. 

It was suppose to be a joke. He expected Louis to roll his eyes and let out an exasperated “Uncle Basti!” and they would all laugh it off and maybe the jersey would hang in Louis’s closet for a while until he out grew it and got rid of it. Bastian was seeing all sorts of scenarios play out in his head, all ending in Louis being pissed at him and never wanting to see him again. He couldn’t let that happen.

Bastian was just about to toss the jersey to the floor, apologize to Louis for his stupid gift, and give him his actual gift, a new pair of customized boots and a ball. It was then that Louis glanced up at him with the same blank expression and looked him in the eye.

Lukas was watching this all play out, sensing the anxiety and fear coming off Bastian in waves. He smiled inwardly, knowing his son well enough to know that Bastian shouldn’t be worried. Of course he didn’t say anything to Bastian though, wanting to let Louis go wherever he was going with this. He did, however, rub his hand reassuringly along Bastian’s back.

Louis set the jersey back in the box and slowly got down from the stool he was sitting in to walk around the counter, stopping right in front of Bastian. He just stood there for a second while Bastian held his breath, waiting for the worst to happen. 

Instead, Louis cracked a smile and wrapped his arms around his uncle’s waist, his head resting on his stomach. Bastian let out a long breath and tilted his head back, relief flooding him. He brought his arms around Louis, one hand resting on his shoulder while the other settled on the top of his head. 

Louis pulled away, just enough to look at Bastian.

“Thank you Uncle Basti,” Louis said with the most sincere smile on his little face.

A second later the smile turned mischievous and he continued, “I’ll only wear it because it has your name on it though. I still like Dortmund more.”

Bastian laughed out loud, mostly in relief and amazement. He hugged Louis closer to him, grateful that he got to have a relationship with such a fantastic little kid, who could take a joke and give it right back. 

“Sounds perfect to me, buddy… sounds perfect.”


End file.
